


Halo: Always Faithful, Always Forward

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Halo:Always Faithful Always Forward [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: What do you get when you send in the Marines? Not UNSC but U.S. Marines? For the first time since the Rainforest wars, the militaries of Earth's nations will be fighting in a conflict. And it is a conflict for the survival of man. Witness Pvt. Meyer as he fights the vicious battles of the Covenant War and later becomes a USMC Raider: one of the ODSTs biggest rivals.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR! PLEASE READ!

I know what you are all thinking: The United States does not exist in the Human-Covenant War era or all of the national militaries were folded into the UNSC, but all will be explained in my guide to this story  _ **Codex to Halo: Always Faithful Always Forward**_ _ **.**_

Besides as both per the Bungie website and Halopedia informs about the selection of ODSTs for training:  ** _ODSTs are recruited from the Special Operations Groups of all the nations of the Unified Earth Government (UEG)._**

Thus the evidence is out there that Nations still exist on Earth and it is unknown about how the futuristic militaries are organized, with a forum on Halowaypoint theorizing that they may be ceremonial soldiers similar to the Guards at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier in Washington D.C.

 

I also highly apologize for any errors in spelling and grammar. I will be editing this story if I need to. Just know that even if they're out there, I will be fixing them and I'm willing to have advice in writing.

Even though this is not a crossover, there will be references from the Call of Duty franchises.

Finally, I do not own Halo (or Call of Duty for that matter). Not the game, not the books, not the toys, not the franchises. Nothing!

Please don't sue me since my policy is right above.

**And I also want to inform you that an image I used is owned by _LordHayabusa357_  on DeviantArt.**

**I've asked for permission and permission was granted.**

**Please be sure to check out his page on DeviantArt since he put in serious effort into all of his work.**


	3. Introduction

**Carlson's Raiders**

**By WWII veteran Vernon C. Akers, 2nd Raider Battalion, United States Marine Corps**

_In the memory of men, there were those who were brave_   
_And fought like the heroes of old._   
_But none of the fame who carry the name_   
_Of Carlson's Raiders so bold._

_They were gathered from near and gathered from far._   
_They were picked from the best in the land:_   
_A hell raising crew that sailed the blue_   
_Was Carlson's Raider band._

_They carry machine guns like pistols they say,_   
_And a knife that was tempered in Hell._   
_And the Raiders all claim no mortal by name_   
_Could use them one quarter as well._

_They whisper of Raiders who gambled with death_   
_And fought like the demons of old._   
_And those who were there are willing to swear_   
_By Carlson's Raiders so bold._

_They will sing of the sailor and soldier, I know_   
_And tell of the deeds that were done:_   
_But Carlson's Raiders will sing for themselves_   
_And tell how the battle was won._

_So here's to the Raider who stands by his flag,_   
_Who offers his life for his land._   
_Who marches to fame with pride in the name,_   
_Of Carlson's Raider band._


End file.
